


The Back Room

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's all kinds of bizarre things in the back room of Borgin & Burkes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://antistar-sr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antistar-sr.livejournal.com/)**antistar_sr**.

There's all kinds of bizarre things in the back room of Borgin & Burkes: eyeballs without pupils, sharp-fanged beetles, candles that only produce foul-smelling smoke, and right now, two wizards pinned against the wall. The pale one has his mouth around the dark-haired one's cock, and the dark one--the one with the scar--tightens his fist in the blonde hair every time he thrusts. The only sound when he comes is the smash of a green crystal goblet falling off the shelf next to them, and then it is as dark and silent as when they first came in.


End file.
